새일춖하해, 형 (I Love You!)
by shenoona
Summary: Manager hyung mengunggah video ulang tahun Jenissi! Sebagian kecil reaksi para member ketika melihat video ulang tahun Taeyang dengan Jiho! Namun, bagaimana reaksi mereka sendiri? Lalu, apalagi yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan mereka? [MY FIRST TOPPDOGG FIC!] [Xero-Jenissi] JENISSI'S BIRTHDAY PROJECT!


©shenoona

Proudly Present.

:::

새일춖하해, 형. (I Love You!)

:::

Shin Jiho ::: Kim Taeyang

:::

Romance ::: Fluff ::: AU ::: Yaoi

PG-15

T

:::

Sebagian kecil reaksi para member ketika melihat video ulang tahun Taeyang dengan Jiho! Namun, bagaimana reaksi mereka sendiri? Lalu, apalagi yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan mereka?

:::

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Whoa! Lihat itu! Mereka berpegangan tangan terus!"

"Wah. Tidak buruk."

"Mereka tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali, ya?"

"AHAHAHAHAH Jiho hyung bodoh! Kenapa dia malu-malu begitu sih!"

Salah satu kamar di dorm B, jam 02:11 AM waktu setempat. Keempat manusia penghuni kamar itu masih belum tertidur. Sepasang mata mereka menatap dengan serius layar laptop milik Dongsung. Keempat manusia tadi—Hansol, Sangwon, Yooncheol dan Dongsung—sedang menonton sebuah video yang baru saja diunggah ke akun resmi agensi mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah video yang berdurasi kurang lebih 4 menit itu menampilkan dua member mereka yang sedang menjalankan misinya.

Sebuah video ulang tahun member tertua mereka—Taeyang. Bersama salah satu magnae-line mereka—Jiho.

Benar. Hari ini rapper tertua mereka berulang tahun. Sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi para member jikalau ada yang berulang tahun pasti mengunggah video ulang tahunnya masing-masing yang akan diunggah oleh manager mereka sendiri. Dan kali ini giliran video ulang tahun Taeyang.

Mereka tak habis pikir dengan ide dan misi dari video ini. Apa ChoPD sengaja memasukkan Jiho sebagai partner-mission Taeyang di sini? Mengingat mereka berdua pernah dicap sebagai member tercanggung saat di Singapore. Jadi dengan video ini bisa membuktikan kalau mereka tidak canggung sama sekali?

Salah satu alasan bagi mereka dengan 'kecanggungan' yang melanda keduanya hanyalah perasaan terpendam Jiho pada Taeyang.

Perasaan terpendam apa?

Jiho menyukai Taeyang. Si main dancer Topp Dogg itu sudah lama menyukai salah satu rapper Topp Dogg yang memiliki stage name 'Jehovah Nissi' tersebut.

Eh? Mereka tahu?

Tidak, tidak semua. Jiho tidak pernah sedikitpun mengkode-kode perasaannya pada Taeyang didepan umum. Hanya disaat mereka berduaan saja. Para member juga tidak seluruhnya tipe yang peka terhadap sekitar. Jiho termasuk orang yang tertutup dan cenderung jarang bicara. Taeyang pun sama. Tidak ada yang mengerti dengan betul perasaan diantara mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya sekedar tahu saja.

"Kecilkan suara cemprengmu itu, bodoh. Kau bisa disemprot oleh Taeyang hyung jika sampai membangunkannya karena suaramu." Omel Hansol pada Sangwon setengah berbisik. Si maknae hanya merengut kecil. Ia kan tidak sengaja tertawa seperti tadi. Habisnya, Jiho terlihat kikuk sih di video itu.

Dasar.

"Hei, menurut kalian apa Jiho benar-benar menyukai Taeyang hyung?" Tanya Yooncheol yang mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tentu saja!" cicit Dongsung semangat. Yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Hansol dan gumaman setuju milik Sangwon.

"Lalu Taeyang hyung?"

Yooncheol mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak, tapi… mengetahui perasaan Jiho saja belum tentu, 'kan?"

Hansol mengangguk lagi. Kali ini terlalu semangat sampai-sampai membuat poninya berantakan. "Atau mungkin kita sebaiknya mengatakannya pada Taeyang hyung agar ia tahu?"

Dongsung melirik sengit kearah Hansol yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "Jangan gila. Taeyang hyung bisa menganggapmu tidak waras jika kau benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Nah!" sambut Sangwon semangat. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. "Aku yakin seratus persen kalau Taeyang hyung masih normal." Lanjutnya.

Yooncheol berdecak, prihatin. "Kasihan sekali. Cinta sepihak yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapnya sarkatis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada doldol kesayangannya.

"Eish. Kau berlebihan. Itu sangat ke-Drama-an sekali." Protes Hansol.

Mereka berempat kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke layar yang masih menampilkan video tadi. Kali ini video terhenti ketika Taeyang sedang bermain piano dan Jiho disebelahnya yang tengah bersandar di bahu Taeyang. Buffering lagi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Taeyang hyung pandai bermain piano." Gumam Yooncheol. Sangwon mengangguk, ia pun sama.

"Aku pernah melihatnya bermain piano seperti itu sekali. Saat trainee dulu." Komentar Hansol singkat. Ah, wajar saja. Hansol dan Taeyang kan sangat dekat dulu saat trainee.

Ruangan mereka yang sebelumnya gelap —dengan penerangan satu-satunya dari layar laptop Dongsung— mendadak menjadi terang, membuat keempat manusia yang masih asik dengan dunianya tadi sedikit kaget dan reflex menoleh ke sang pelaku yang menyalakan saklar lampunya.

Sangdo dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang agak sembab-efek mengantuk- berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Sial! Kau membuat kami kaget, bodoh." Omel Dongsung dengan nada rendah namun tegas. Hansol, Sangwon dan Yooncheol menghela nafas lega. Untung bukan Taeyang hyung yang masuk.

Sangdo menguap sebentar. Kemudian menghampiri keempat orang yang sedang duduk-duduk dilantai dengan Dongsung di tengah-tengah mereka sambil memangku laptopnya itu. Orang yang baru datang menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit gatal.

"Kukira kalian belum tidur."

Yooncheol memutar matanya jengah. "Memang belum, idiot. Kalau kita sudah tidur untuk apa kita berkumpul disini."

"Itu dia," Sangdo nyengir kuda. "Sedang apa kalian sekarang? Sudah larut malam malah duduk-duduk sambil menonton video. Video apa?"

"Video ulang tahun Taeyang hyung." Jawab Hansol singkat. Ia menatap Sangdo yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya. "Taeyang hyung sedang apa? Dia tidak tahu kalau kau kesini?"

"Oh," Sangdo menguap lagi. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ia tertidur. Pulas sekali. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suaraku yang terjatuh dari kasur tadi."

Sangwon meringis. "Pasti sakit. Pantas saja kau terbangun tiba-tiba larut malam begini, hyung. Hebat ketika tidak ada angin, hujan maupun badai namun kau terbangun jam segini." Ucap Sangwon sedikit mencibir.

Sangdo melayangkan death glare terbaiknya kepada maknae kurang ajar yang baru saja mengejeknya tadi. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

Dongsung kembali melanjutkan videonya yang sempat terhenti karena buffering tadi. Tapi sekarang kelihatannya loading-nya sudah selesai sampai video berakhir. Dan benar saja, video berakhir dengan sangat menggantung —dan kehadiran Byungjoo yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di akhir video padahal dari awal dia tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Eh? Sudah selesai?"

"Begini saja? Bersambung ya?"

Tangan Dongsung bergerak untuk menjitak kepala si maknae yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat bodohnya barusan. "Kau kira ini drama apa."

Hansol terkekeh. "Jika begini saja sih tidak seru. Kalau aku berharap video ini memang benar-benar bersambung. Berakhirnya tidak elit sekali, sih."

Sangdo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya celingak-celinguk, bingung. "Apanya yang berakhir? Videonya sudah tamat huh?"

"Kembali ke asalmu sana!" suruh Yooncheol sambil memukul Sangdo dengan doldolnya. Sangdo mengaduh kecil. "Mengganggu saja."

"Bisakah kau mengusirku dengan cara yang lebih sopan lagi?" protes Sangdo. Hansol berdecak melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Sangdo hyung, Yooncheol benar. Siapa tahu Taeyang hyung bangun dan menemukanmu disini nanti. Diomeli Sehyuk hyung tau rasa kau." ujar Hansol sedikit memerintah. Ia sudah berusaha agar tetap terdengar sopan —seperti permintaan Sangdo tadi. Namun sayangnya perintah tadi tetap terdengar sedikit kurang ajar bagi Sangdo.

"Tidak akan mungkin!"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja! Jangan membuat kegaduhan disini. Atau Taeyang hyung akan-"

Pintu kamar mereka mendadak terbuka dan berhasil menarik perhatian kelima manusia di dalamnya. Dibalik pintu itu orang yang sedang dibicarakan malah hadir. Dan berucap dengan sangat ketusnya —meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat sangat kusut.

"Berisik sekali. Sudah kuduga kalian belum tidur. Pergi ke tempat masing-masing atau akan kubakar kamar ini sekarang juga."

Gulp.

Astaga. Taeyang yang baik hati akan menjadi sangat sensitive sekali jika tidurnya terusik sedikit saja.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

Byungjoo meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang melilit karena terlalu lama tertawa. Bocah itu sesekali masih terkekeh kecil lalu tertawa keras lagi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan dingin dari sahabatnya yang kini tengah bosan menatapnya tertawa keras-keras sejak tadi. Ia masih tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja café itu dengan hebohnya.

Eh? Meja café?

Enam jam lebih dua puluh menit setelah kejadian di dorm B yang mengagetkan tadi. Kini Byungjoo dan sahabatnya -Jiho- berniat pergi keluar saat pagi hari. Alasannya sih, olahraga pagi. Tapi entahlah, malah berbelok ke café langganan mereka sekarang.

Jiho melirik jam tangannya dengan tatapan tidak niat. Kemudian kembali menatap Byungjoo yang masih berusaha keras untuk berhenti tertawa. Sudah 7 menit bocah itu tertawa —menertawainya. Sebenarnya Jiho hanya iseng menghitung berapa lamanya Byungjoo tertawa tadi. Tapi karena ia tidak ada kerjaan selain menunggu temannya itu berhenti tertawa, jadi dengan berat hati ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang mari-menghitung-berapa-lama-seseorang-tertawa-daripada-tidak-ada-kerjaan.

"Ah… bodoh sekali," ucap Byungjoo disela-sela kekehannya yang masih terdengar. Ia menatap Jiho yang kini mendengus kesal. "Video ini sangat menggemaskan, bukan?"

Jiho memutar bola matanya sarkatis. "Dahimu itu menggemaskan." Cibir Jiho kesal. Byungjoo kembali tertawa keras-keras setelahnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, sih?"

"Aku tidak tahu, haah…" jawab Byungjoo dengan idiotnya. Membuat Jiho mendengus kesal sambil bermanyun-manyun ria.

Setelah terbatuk-batuk kecil selama beberapa kali, Byungjoo akhirnya selesai tertawa. Kini ia sedang menggeram kecil, berusaha menyamankan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering karena sehabis tertawa tadi. Wajah Jiho berubah sedikit cerah melihat teman bodohnya satu ini akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatan aneh bin ajaibnya barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu sebenarnya. Pft. Tapi aku hanya senang karena permintaanmu untuk mendapatkan shot khusus bersama Taeyang hyung akhirnya terkabul."

Blush.

Oh? Byungjoo tahu?

Tentu saja! Byungjoo kan salah satu sahabat terdekatnya di Topp Dogg. Mana mungkin sebagai sahabat dekat tidak mengetahuinya? Sebenarnya sih, Jiho tidak pernah bercerita tentang perasaan khususnya dengan Taeyang kepada Byungjoo. Itu hanya hipotesa-nya saja. Tapi soal yang barusan tadi itu, Jiho memang jujur mengatakannya secara blak-blakan di depan Byungjoo.

Memalukan sekali. Sudah, lupakan saja momen itu. Tidak usah dibahas.

"Sangking senangnya kau sampai tertawa berlebihan dan membuat wajahmu memerah, begitu?"

Byungjoo mati-matian menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar cibiran tak langsung barusan. Dan ia hanya mengangguk semangat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan erat-erat.

Jiho –lagi-lagi- mendengus kesal. Tapi… sebenarnya ia juga sedikit malu, sih.

Hahahahahahah.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya? Aku ingin mendengar kabar bahagia dari kalian secepatnya, tahu!"

Jiho reflex melotot. Ia cukup paham apa maksud kabar bahagia tadi. Dan ekspresi Jiho barusan sukses membuat Byungjoo tertawa lagi.

"Benar kan dugaanku? Kau menyukai hyung kita satu itu~"

"Diamlah!" pekik Jiho secara reflek. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila karena tebakan Byungjoo selama ini terungkap dan benar.

Sesaat setelah tawaan Byungjoo kembali terhenti, Jiho kembali membuka percakapan mereka pada Byungjoo yang kini sedang meminum cappuccino cream float-nya yang hampir habis.

"Menurutmu kapan waktu yang tepat?"

Byungjoo tersedak minumannya sendiri. Kini malah Jiho yang tertawa-tawa melihat temannya itu terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan. Byungjoo terdiam untuk sesaat, berusaha mengambil napas setelah tersedak dengan sangat tidak elitnya tadi.

"Sialan kau. Kalau mau bertanya disaat yang tepat, dong!" protes Byungjoo sambil meraup oksigen dengan berisik. Jiho memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Jawab saja lah. Bantu aku!"

Byungjoo menatap tidak percaya pada manusia dihadapannya ini. "Kau serius soal ini?"

Jiho mengedikkan bahunya ragu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Sehyuk hyung dan manager hyung nanti jika terungkap."

"Ah, benar juga…" Byungjoo mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mereka yakin kalau si blunt-leader itu masih normal. Kemudian terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Ya rahasiakan saja lah!"

Jiho menoyor kepala Byungjoo asal. "Otakmu sedang konslet sepertinya. Kau fikir itu mudah?"

"Eish, kenapa tidak? Aku juga sedang seperti itu- ah"

Jiho membulatkan matanya kaget. Byungjoo sedang keceplosan, sepertinya. "Whoa, kau juga menyukai salah satu member kita heh?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku ha-hanya, salah bicara." Byungjoo blushing parah. Jiho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa puas. Bodoh sekali wajahnya. Ia tahu Byungjoo tidak pandai berbohong. Wajahnya ketika berbohong polos sekali. Membuat orang-orang langsung menyadari kebohongannya dari ekspresi gugup bocah itu.

Dan sepertinya Jiho tahu siapa.

"Biar kutebak. Pasti antara aku dan Hansol hyung?"

"Ya!" Byungjoo hendak protes. Namun Jiho malah sudah tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Benar kan?

"Kurasa otakku benar-benar konslet jika aku menyukaimu!"

"Berarti Hansol hyung kan? Siapa lagi member kita yang paling dekat denganmu selain aku dan Hansol hyung memangnya?" kemudian tertawa-tawa lagi. Bingo! Ketahuan sudah rahasia terpentingmu itu, Byungjoo.

"Jangan membahas itu sekarang!" Byungjoo sok merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Hubunganmu dengan Taeyang hyung dulu!"

Jiho masih tertawa-tawa kecil ketika mendengar kalimat akhir Byungjoo tadi. Baiklah, baik. Sekarang nasibnya dan si member tertua itu yang lebih penting. Tapi ia tahu kalau Byungjoo sedang mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka.

Dasar bodoh.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hari ini saja!"

Blank. Jawaban spontan nan konyol temannya tadi membuat otaknya mendadak kosong. Jiho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk sesaat. "Tidak. Itu gila."

"Tentu saja tidak, idiot." Cibir Byungjoo kesal. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, sedangkan Jiho masih blank. Byungjoo mendengus.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Mau menunggu apalagi? Menunggu orangnya peka? Taeyang hyung bukan tipe orang yang peka, tahu!"

Benar juga. Yah… itu memang benar. Jiho tahu kalau Taeyang bukan orang yang peka macam-macam Byungjoo begini. Lagipula, Jiho tidak pernah mengkode-kode perasaannya kok. Ia terlalu malu. Gengsi, lah. Menyukai salah satu member mereka yang berada satu agensi dan menyatakan perasaannya?

Tidak, tidak. Itu mimpi buruk.

"Tapi… apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ajak ia ke sebuah makan malam di sebuah restoran. Ini bisa sekaligus menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya, kau tahu?"

Jiho mendecakkan lidahnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengejek. "Dinner lagi? Itu sudah kuno, tahu."

Tapi ide Byungjoo bisa ada benarnya juga sih. Kan sekalian bisa jadi hadiah ulang tahun Taeyang. Anti-mainstream. Namun caranya saja yang sudah terlalu basi.

"Lalu apa?"

Jiho terlihat berfikir keras. Sampai pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut kecil. "Entahlah… aku ingin sesuatu yang beda."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Harus hari ini! Biar keren." Ucap Byungjoo semangat. Apa-apaan dia ini. Otak Jiho sedang malas untuk berpikir sekarang. Tapi malah dituntut untuk melakukannya sekarang. Berfikir saja susah, gimana sih.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan ide."

"Bagus!" pekik Byungjoo senang sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sedangkan Jiho hanya tersenyum puas.

Cemerlang sekali idemu ini, Jiho. Tunggu saja waktunya.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hyung, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Nanti malam, mau kan?"

"Kemana?"

"Ada deh. Sudahlah, ikut saja ya?"

"Oke. Awas kalau kau membawaku ke tempat yang macam-macam"

Dongsung menggumamkan kalimat senangnya ketika ajakannya pergi bersama Taeyang disetujui oleh yang bersangkutan. Yang lebih tinggi tertawa kecil. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak!"

Taeyang hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar smartphonenya –kegiatan yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kehadiran Dongsung yang mendadak muncul di kamarnya. Merasa dihiraukan, si main vocal tinggi itu berjalan keluar kamar Taeyang. Pergi dan menghilang kembali entah kemana Taeyang tak tahu –dan tidak mau tahu. Ia mengeklik layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan sebuah video yang sempat terpause barusan.

Video ulang tahunnya. Yang menampilkan momen-momen spesialnya bersama Jiho.

Momen special.

Entahlah, tapi Taeyang merasa ingin menyebutnya seperti itu. Ia cukup senang dan merasa dihargai ketika melihat komentar-komentar para fans di akun youtube resmi milik agensinya. Yang lebih lucu lagi, sebagian fansnya menganggap kalau ia dan Jiho sedang kencan di video tersebut.

AHAHAHAHAH. Bukankah itu special? Berkencan dalam sebuah video ulang tahun?

Sangat special. Jujur saja Taeyang memang senang sekali ketika video tersebut terunggah ke public. Ditambah lagi komentar-komentar positif para fans. Dan apa itu? Xeronissi? Jeniro? Apa itu singkatan dari stage name mereka masing-masing? Couple name, begitu?

Xero-Jenissi. Jenissi-Xero.

Menggemaskan sekali! Taeyang senang melihat dirinya sendiri di pasang-pasangkan bersama Jiho.

Eh, apa?

Astaga, Taeyang sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa demikian. Yang jelas, ia senang sekali karena ulang tahunnya kali ini terasa special sekali. Ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia alami selama 24 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Terdengar berlebihan? Biarlah. Kim Taeyang a.k.a Jenissi sedang bahagia sekarang.

Tapi ia juga sedikit sedih sekarang. Seharian ini Jiho mendadak mendiamkannya dan terlihat berusaha menjauh darinya. Kenapa? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu –hari dimana video ini terekam- Jiho bersikap sangat lembut dan manis, seperti biasanya. Bahkan Jiho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum selama proses syuting video. Taeyang merasa kalau tidak ada yang salah sama sekali dengan video ini. Taeyang juga merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Jiho mendadak menjauhinya seperti ini. Apa Jiho tidak menyukai video ini, ya?

Oh? Atau jangan-jangan Jiho hanya acting selama syuting video ini?!

Bisa jadi.

Taeyang mendadak merasa sedih ketika menyadari kalau hipotesa-nya barusan bisa saja benar adanya. Jiho… dia orang yang lumayan susah ditebak. Sangat mudah mengatur-atur emosinya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya saja bisa terlihat sempurna seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari kenyataannya. Calon actor tampan yang hebat.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Kesedihan itu semakin terasa menjadi-jadi di hatinya. Entahlah… Taeyang tidak tahu pasti. Meskipun ia merasa terhagai atas reaksi fans karena video ulang tahunnya ini, tetapi jika hipotesa-nya yang beranggapan kalau Jiho hanya acting itu benar… rasanya percuma. Ia merasa tidak dihargai oleh partnernya sendiri.

Rasanya Taeyang mendadak sedih dan kesal secara bersamaan sekarang.

"Sangdo hyung? Sangdo hyung, kau ada disini?"

Deg!

Taeyang mendadak tegang diatas kasurnya. Suara itu… suara seseorang yang membuatnya sedih beberapa detik yang lalu. Kenapa bocah itu mendadak ada disini? Dan kenapa ia mencari-cari Sangdo? Yang notabennya adalah… teman sekamarnya?

Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, mendadak mengagetkan Taeyang yang sedang duduk-duduk di kasur tingkat atas miliknya. Dan dibalik pintu itu, terlihatlah Jiho dengan wajah polos tanpa make up-nya dengan topi beanie yang menutupi hampir seluruh rambut merahnya. Tetap tampan… dan keren.

"Sangdo hyu- ah. Hyung?"

Taeyang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terlihat menggemaskan. Ia cukup kaget ketika Jiho langsung menatap tepat pada matanya dan memanggilnya untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. "Jiho? Se-sedang apa?"

"Mencari Sangdo hyung." Jawab Jiho sesingkat mungkin. Dan terlihat cuek. Membuat Taeyang terpaksa mengulum senyum kecutnya ketika menyadari kalau Jiho memang benar-benar berusaha menjauhinya. Taeyang menduduk dalam, merasa bersalah- dan sedih. Ia berusaha tidak menciptakan kontak mata sedikitpun dengan Jiho sekarang.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak… maaf." Jawab Taeyang tak kalah singkat. Sambil menunduk, tentunya. Membuat Jiho mendengus kecil kemudian langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa berbicara lagi sedikitpun. Taeyang yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup secara perlahan kemudian hening lagi itu reflex mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Jiho kembali pergi. Dan… menjauhinya.

Taeyang menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal dengan posisi tengkurap. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja ketika mengetahui salah satu dongsaeng terdekatnya mendadak semacam tidak menghargainya seperti tadi itu. Taeyang mulai terisak kecil.

Sekarang masih jam tiga sore, dan Taeyang berencana menangis dalam diam sampai malam menjelang dan sebelum ia pergi bersama Dongsung nanti.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hyung? Wajahmu kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jam 09:20 malam waktu setempat, di halte terdekat yang terletak di sebrang jalan depan gedung Stardom. Mood Taeyang sedikit naik ketika menyadari kalau tidak ada para fans maupun sasaeng disekitarnya, mengingat saat ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kawasan distrik Geumcheon. Menyenangkan sekali pergi keluar tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau kau adalah salah satu member boyband rookie ternama. Disana, Taeyang bersama Dongsung sedang berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuan mereka pergi. Namun karena alasan sudah terlalu larut malam untuk berjalan kaki, akhirnya Dongsung memutuskan untuk menunggu sebuah bus atau taksi yang mungkin lewat. Meskipun sedikit mustahil mendapatkannya di jam selarut ini. Kenapa harus selarut ini?

Taeyang benar-benar menangis berjam-jam hingga tertidur. Ia bangun terlambat 2 jam dari waktu perjanjian. Untungnya Dongsung tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu. Namun yang kini ia permasalahkan adalah wajah sembab Taeyang yang tidak menghilang setelah menangis kemudian tertidur tadi.

Tapi sejujurnya, Taeyang bisa dibilang sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan hidungnya mampet sebelah. Ugh, merepotkan sekali.

"Aku baik," ujar Taeyang sedikit berbohong. Dongsung mengalah, ia hanya angguk-angguk saja. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Taeyang sedang menutupi sesuatu.

Duh, jadi menyesal mengajaknya pergi keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu, batinnya.

"Mau segelas coklat hangat? Didekat sini ada sebuah toko kedai kopi faforitku. Disana menjual coklat hangat juga, aku bisa membelikannya sekarang untukmu hyung." Tawar Dongsung dengan sopan. Taeyang menggeleng cepat. Sambil tersenyum –terpaksa.

"Tidak usah, ah… terima kasih. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Dongsung bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. Ia tersenyum terlebih dahulu pada Taeyang yang masih terduduk dan menatapnya lekat. "Tidak usah sungkan hyung, tunggu disini ya? Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku kembali!"

Baru saja Taeyang hendak mencegahnya, tapi keduluan oleh bocah tinggi yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu tersebut. Taeyang menghela nafas malas. Yasudahlah, segelas coklat panas sepertinya tidak buruk. Lagipula, rejeki tidak boleh ditolak, 'kan?

Ahahahahahahahah.

Taeyang mengeratkan kedua sisi mantel coklat yang kini membungkus dengan lekat tubuhnya. Minggu ini adalah minggu dimana musim panas masih berlanjut namun distrik Geumcheon di daerah Seoul pada malam hari tetap saja terasa dingin. Ia merasa aneh ketika mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang mengigil kedinginan seperti sekarang ini. Dasarnya memang malam ini hawanya sedang dingin atau kulitnya saja yang terlalu sensitive terhadap angin malam?

Entahlah.

…

Satu menit…

Lima menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Lima belas menit…

Tiga puluh menit…

Astaga! Kenapa Dongsung tidak datang-datang, sih? Bocah tinggi itu membeli coklat panasnya di Korea Utara atau bagaimana? Kenapa lama sekali?! Tak tahukah dia kalau Taeyang sedang menunggunya kembali sambil mengutuk kesal bersama segala sumpah serapahnya dan umpatan-umpatan kecil karena terlalu lama menunggu dan sangat kedinginan sekarang?!

Ayolah! Kalau begini ceritanya janji mereka berdua untuk pergi bersama tidak akan terwujud. Apa Dongsung melupakan janjinya, heh?

Samar-samar dari kejauhan Taeyang bisa melihat sosok seseorang yang cukup tinggi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ah! Itu pasti Dongsung! Lihat saja, ia akan benar-benar mengutuknya habis-habisan karena sudah membuatnya lama menunggu.

Eh? Tunggu dulu…

Itu... itu bukan Dongsung. Tidak tidak. Yang ini sedikit lebih kurus dan, sedikit lebih pendek dari Dongsung.

Eh?!

Itu Jiho!

"Ji-Jiho ya! Jiho!" Taeyang berusaha memanggil siluet itu dengan berteriak. Yang diteriaki malah tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih berjalan mendekat. Taeyang dapat mengenali siluet Jiho dengan jelas diantara pejalan kaki lainnya yang masih agak ramai.

Benar, itu Jiho!

"Jiho!" teriak Taeyang sekali lagi. Kali ini terlalu bersemangat sampai ia meneriakinya sambil berdiri kemudian melambai-lambai ke arah Jiho. Senyuman Taeyang mengembang seketika saat Jiho menyadari keberadaannya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu dan itu membuat langkah Jiho terhenti. Sedetik kemudian, Taeyang dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman indah yang terkulum di bibir tipis Jiho kemudian dari kejauhan pria tinggi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tepat kepada sepasang mata Taeyang yang membelalak kaget.

Setelahnya, semua terasa gelap.

Eh?

Eh?!

EH?!

"Jiho!"

Tak berselang lama, dalam kegelapan yang aneh itu Taeyang dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya terangkat secara bridal. Ia ketakutan sekaligus kaget setengah mati. Baru saja Taeyang berniat memberontak sebelum sepasang telinganya dapat mendengar bisikan seseorang dari dekat ditengah-tengah keramaian. Suara seseorang yang terdengar asing namun masih bisa ia kenali dengan baik.

"Tenang saja. Diam dan nikmatilah, hyung. Jangan memberontak atau kubunuh kau."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Taeyang masih terdiam seperti patung selama ia digendong dan dibawa seseorang ke suatu tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana –mengingat posisi matanya yang tertutup kain hitam atau sesuatu yang apalah itu ia tidak mau tahu. Ancaman kecil tadi membuatnya menciut seketika. Lucu sekali. Padahal ia laki-laki dan kini ia sedang di gendong bridal oleh seorang laki-laki juga.

Ugh, berasa bottom ya? Tapi memang betul 'kan?

Rasanya aneh sekali dengan posisi digendong seperti ini. Kejadian hari ini pun berlangsung dengan aneh. Hari ini Jiho mendadak mendiamkannya seharian tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Dongsung yang secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi keluar. Dan saat sudah diluar ia menghilang lama sekali dengan alasan ingin membeli segelas coklat panas. Kemudian siluet Jiho mendadak datang dan manik matanya berhadapan langsung dengan mata Jiho yang tiba-tiba melakukan 'wink' tersebut. Dan tadi Taeyang tahu persis kalau Jiho tersenyum padanya sebelum matanya tertutup oleh benda-sialan-apapun-itu.

Dan bisikan tadi… itu suara Jiho. Seratus persen mirip dengan suaranya. Atau memang benar Jiho?

Jadi yang kini menggendongnya adalah Jiho?

Uh, ia jadi curiga. Namun kini ia malah terdiam membisu sekarang. Ingin bertanya tapi takut. Takut dibunuh, mungkin.

Tapi… sebelum ia digendong seperti ini Jiho masih di posisi yang agak jauh dari tempatnya. Ah, membingungkan.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama orang itu menggendongnya kemudian berjalan kaki entah kemana. Sepuluh menitan? Entahlah, tapi kini Taeyang dapat merasakan dengan baik kalau orang-asing-namun-ia-kenali-tapi-masih-misterius itu berhenti berjalan. Ia terdiam dalam posisi berdiri dan masih setia menggendong Taeyang ala bridal. Orang yang digendong melengos panic. Ia sudah sampai?

"E-eh? Kenapa ber-henti?" cicit Taeyang, gugup.

"Sudah sampai."

Serius! Yang barusan itu suara Jiho! Persis. Siapa lagi sih member Topp Dogg yang mempunyai suara seperti dia saat berbicara?!

Duh.

Orang yang menggendongnya itu kini menurunkan Taeyang dengan hati-hati. Posisi kedua tangan Taeyang yang sedari tadi berpegangan di leher orang yang menggendongnya itu kini sedikit turun ke bahunya. Taeyang menginjak lantai dengan ragu, takut-takut ia tergelincir atau sesuatu yang ia pijaki itu miring dan tidak seimbang. Ia kan bisa jatuh nanti.

"Duduklah."

Dahi Taeyang mengernyit bingung. Ia harus duduk dimana? Bisa melihat tempatnya saja tidak.

"Du-duduk? Di tanah?"

Kedua tangan Taeyang yang bebas serasa di genggam erat-erat oleh seseorang yang kini sepertinya tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangannya itu kini berpindah ke lengan atasnya, dan berakhir di bahunya yang sedikit didorong kebawah, menuntun Taeyang untuk duduk tepat pada kursi –atau sofa, entahlah- tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku- dimana? Kau si-siapa sih?" Tanya Taeyang takut-takut. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang menuntut minta diberikan jawaban yang kini masih berlari-lari di kepalanya. Namun lidah sialan itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan dua pertanya singkat dan simple seperti siapa-dan-dimana.

Orang dihadapannya itu menggumamkan tawa kecilnya. Taeyang dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas –karena tempat ini sangat lengang dan sepi. Dan sepertinya, kini ia berada di dalam ruangan yang kosong, karena suaranya berbicara saja sampai memantul. Orang itu tidak menjawab, namun malah kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Taeyang mendesah lega.

"Aku buka penutup matanya, ya hyung."

Taeyang menahan nafasnya ketika kain tipis itu terlepas dari matanya. Masih gelap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali, berusaha mencoba focus pada satu objek laki-laki dihadapannya yang baru saja membuka penutup matanya. Astaga, ruangan ini gelap sekali. Taeyang hampir saja tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas saat ini. Namun, ia masih bisa mengenalinya dalam kegelapan.

Itu dia, Shin Jiho. Yang seharian ini mendiamkannya secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak menculiknya di larut malam.

Laki-laki itu sedang mengulum senyum indahnya, tepat sepuluh sentimeter dari wajah Taeyang.

Dekat sekali.

"Ji-jiho?"

Sosok itu masih tersenyum. Dan ketika ia menjentikkan jarinya, tepat pada saat itu juga akhirnya ada satu penerangan yang diletakkan tepat diatas mereka. Menyala terang dan menjadi sudut satu-satunya yang menyala, menyinari mereka berdua yang berada di bawahnya. Namun tetap saja Taeyang masih tidak dapat mengetahui dimana posisinya sekarang.

Wajah Taeyang mendadak bersemu merah. Jiho dihadapannya kini sangat tampan dengan sebuah tuxedo hitam yang melekat pada tubuh tingginya itu. Dan senyumannya itu makin menambah kadar ketampanannya saja. Orang ini dilahirkan dimana, sih? Kenapa ia bisa setampan itu?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Taeyang tidak ingat saat pertama melihatnya dari kejauhan tadi Jiho sudah memakai tuxedo ini atau belum. Atau memang ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Hyung,"

Taeyang mendadak membeku ketika Jiho memanggilnya selembut itu. Pertama kalinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu saat trainee. Taeyang jadi gugup. "Y-ya?"

"Maafkan aku," Jiho menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyang erat. Tepat di telapak tangannya. Dahi Taeyang mengerut bingung. "Dan, selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyayangimu."

Deg.

Eh? Eh?! EH?!

"A-apa?" ia hampir saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Pasalnya sedari tadi pagi tidak ada member mereka yang mengucapkannya selamat ulang tahun. Dan Jiho yang paling pertama –meskipun terlambat, karena ia mengucapkannya di malam harinya.

Taeyang merasa senang dibuatnya. Tapi kenapa minta maaf?

"Aku tahu tadi kau menangis seharian. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud." Lanjut Jiho menjelaskan, masih dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh hati-hati.

Astaga. Taeyang mendadak ingin menangis lagi.

Jiho mengambil sesuatu dari belakangnya, yang sialnya Taeyang tidak tahu apa itu. Namun ketika benda itu berada tepat dihadapannya, matanya mendadak memanas.

Sebuah rangkaian bunga. Kumpulan bunga-bunga berwarna merah –namun Taeyang yakin kalau bunga-bunga itu memiliki tipe yang berbeda-beda.

"Hadiah untukmu. 24 karangan bunga merah," Jiho menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk sekedar menarik napas. "Di ulangtahunmu yang ke 24. Tiga jenis bunga berbeda. Delapan bunga anggrek merah, delapan bunga mawar merah, dan delapan bunga tulip merah. Merah adalah salah satu warna favoritku, sebenarnya. Tapi bukan karena itu warna kesukaanku jadi aku memberikannya padamu, hyung. Akan aku beritahu maknanya."

Taeyang mendadak terenyuh. Air mata kini mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, sedikit demi sedikit hingga memaksa pemilik matanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana. Taeyang speechless setengah mati. Ia benar-benar tersentuh. Jiho… laki-laki tampan yang sangat romantic.

Astaga. Taeyang jadi berasa perempuan sekarang.

"Delapan anggrek merah, yang bermakna arti kecantikan dan keindahan. Serta kasih sayang yang murni. Delapan mawar merah, yang berarti benar-benar mencintai dan ingin memiliki secara utuh. Dan yang terakhir, delapan tulip merah, melambangkan cinta yang sempurna."

Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa Jiho mendadak memberikannya bunga-bunga merah ini? Dan apa tadi itu? Cinta?

Uh-oh. Taeyang masih belum paham.

Tapi ia mendadak ingin menangis ketika Jiho dihadapannya merubah posisinya dari berjongkok menjadi berlutut, menggenggam serangkai bunga yang terikat dan dibungkus dengan sesuatu berwarna pink yang menyelimuti tangkai-tangkainya. Jiho menatap mata Taeyang serius.

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku, hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Dimataku kau sangat indah. Aku jadi mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan cintaku sangat sempurna untukmu, hyung. So… be mine?"

Tes.

Taeyang benar-benar menumpahkan air matanya. Ia terkejut, tersentuh, namun bahagia. Entahlah… tapi Taeyang benar-benar senang ketika kalimat tadi itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari bibir Jiho.

Jiho benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya. Taeyang jadi merasa dihargai lagi.

"Jiho…" lidah Taeyang terasa kelu. Ia kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk dikeluarkan. Semuanya menguap begitu saja ketika ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Taeyang tidak menjawab, namun langsung memeluk Jiho dengan sangat erat. Menangis di dalam pelukan Jiho.

Hangat.

"Aku... aku- aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu, Jiho! Ya… aku mau," kemudian terisak lagi. Jiho terseyum lega. Ia beranjak membalas pelukan Taeyang dan menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sekarang Jiho mendadak ingin menangis juga. Ia senang sekali.

"Hyung, terima kasih… aku menyayangimu." Kemudian terkekeh pelan. Setelahnya, ruangan itu menyala terang dan para member lainnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing. Mengejutkan Taeyang secara tiba-tiba.

Yang lebih tua melepaskan pelukannya secara sepihak. Kemudian rasa terkejutnya berganti menjadi rasa bahagia ketika semua member Topp Dogg mengelilingi mereka berdua sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Dan disudut sana, ia dapat melihat teman sekamarnya-Sangdo-sedang membawa kue ulang tahun berwarna coklat bercampur merah yang sangat indah dan terlihat lezat. Dan lagi-lagi Taeyang menangis bahagia.

Astaga!

"Selamat ulang tahun hyungie~~" teriak mereka semua dengan kompak. Disambut dengan tawa bahagia bersama-sama. Kini Taeyang tahu dibawa kemana ia sekarang. Ke ruangan latihan mereka di gedung stardom, namun sudah dihiasi oleh segala macam hiasan dinding bahkan poster mereka berdua.

Astaga. Sebuah kado ulang tahun yang mengejutkan.

Taeyang tak kunjung berhenti menangis, antara bahagia dan terharu. Dan juga sangat kebingungan karena hal ini. Membuat Jiho harus rela memeluknya lagi dan menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Sedangkan para member malah mengolok-oloknya dengan candaan dan gurauan yang bermaksud untuk membuat hyung tertua mereka itu tertawa.

"Duh! Pasangan baru nih!" itu suara Hansol.

Sangwon tak mau kalah. Maknae itu sedikit berteriak setelahnya. "Astaga~ romantis sekali Jiho hyung!"

Kali ini suara Dongsung yang terdengar. "Ah~ Taeyang hyung tak mau berhenti menangis? Jiho! Cium dia!"

Jiho yang mendengarnya langsung men-death glare ke arah Dongsung yang kini tertawa-tawa dengan keras. "Jangan gila, hyung."

Taeyang terkekeh kecil, ia menghapus air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya kemudian menatap Jiho lekat. "Jiho-ya…"

Jiho menoleh. Suasana mendadak hening lagi tak lama setelahnya. Para member menatap pasangan baru itu dengan serius namun senyuman masih terkembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih… kau benar-benar membuatku bahagia." Kemudian ia mengecup kilat bibir Jiho. Para member berteriak heboh seketika. Namun Jiho malah mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Dan kalian! Dongsung, Sangdo, Sehyuk, Byungjoo! Aku menuntut penjelasan atas semua ini. Kau juga tahu!" kemudian menunjuk Jiho dengan tegas. Byungjoo yang merasa namanya ikut terseret langsung berteriak protes.

"Kenapa aku?!"

Taeyang menatap Byungjoo sinis, namun dengan senyuman canda di wajahnya. "Kau sahabat terdekat Jiho. Aku yakin pasti kau adalah otak dari ide ini."

"Tapi kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?" Tanya Sehyuk sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan Sangdo yang berdiri disebelahnya ikut angkat bicara. "Salahku juga apa?"

"Leader sialan. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini yang berkaitan denganmu karena aku melihatmu mendadak baik hari ini! Dan kau, apa hubunganmu dengan Jiho tadi sore, huh?!"

Jiho berusaha melerai. Ia menenangkan Taeyang yang mendadak mengomel-omel setelah sehabis menangis. Yah, setidaknya. Tangisan itu telah terhenti.

"Sebenarnya, otak dari segala ide ini adalah aku sendiri, hyung. Soal tadi sore, aku mencari-cari Sangdo hyung untuk membicarakan soal kue ini. Dan, Dongsung hyung sengaja kujadikan umpan untukmu. Yang menutup matamu tadi bukan aku, tapi Byungjoo. Sehyuk hyung membantu merencanakan hal ini agar berjalan dengan baik. Dan yang menggendongmu sepanjang perjalanan tadi itu aku juga." Jelas Jiho panjang lebar sambil tertawa-tawa. Taeyang merengut kesal namun malah terlihat lucu. Ia memukul-mukul dada Jiho dengan manja. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Jahat! Aku sudah mengira kalau semua ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya."

Para member tertawa-tawa lagi setelahnya. Sebagian pula ada yang langsung mencolek-colek krim kue tersebut dan asik memakannya. Padahal orang yang diberikan kuenya saja belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dasar.

"Dan berterima kasihlah pada Sehyuk hyung serta Sangdo hyung yang rela menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli kue dan pernak-pernik ruangan ini. Laki-lakimu itu bahkan tidak ikut patungan juga, tahu hyung." Ujar Byungjoo yang diakhiri cibiran untuk Jiho. Jiho melengos.

"Sialan kau. Yang membeli bunga ini aku tahu!"

Yooncheol yang sedari tadi diam bersama Sanggyun yang masih asik mencicipi kue coklat-strawberry itu akhirnya bicara. "Jangan lupa traktir, oke?"

"TRAKTIR!"

Jiho mendadak pucat. Sialan. Isi dompetnya bakal habis tak tersisa jika dipakai untuk mentraktir sepuluh orang sekaligus seperti ini. Sedangkan Taeyang malah tertawa-tawa puas.

Kasihan sekali.

Jiho x Taeyang

Xero x Jenissi

THE END.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JEHOVAH NISSI! ^^ /telat oi /plak

gapapa lah ya. lagi juga fic ini emang bertujuan buat merayakan ultah Jenissi kemaren kok /chuckles.

fic iseng ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari video ulang tahunnya bang Taeyang yang barengan sama kak Jiho/? aduuuhhhh mereka sweet banget di video itu ;-;

ini aku bikinnya ngebut lho/? gak sampe 12 jam kalo diitung-itung. tapi ya semaleman bikinnya gara-gara ngadat juga/?

well, last.

Mind to review? Please~~ /puppy eyes/


End file.
